This invention relates to a pressure gauge, and more particularly, to a pressure gauge for measuring of a gas pressure at a particular pressure source, and employing a coiled Bourdon tube as the pressure sensor.
Pressure gauges equipped with Bourdon tube type pressure sensors are widely used and for a wide variety of applications, and are used in either of the familiar flush mount, turret or surface mount applications. Such gauges are available in a wide variety of Bourdon tube configurations, some requiring gears, linkage, joints, and other moving parts, and some requiring a damping liquid in a hermetically sealed casing. Typically, the casing of these gauges are commonly externally configured for either flush mount or surface mount use, but not both.